In the game of slow pitch softball, a pitch is illegal if the height it reaches in traveling from the pitcher's mound to home plate exceeds 12 feet.
Heretofore, and at the present time, whether a pitch exceeds this maximum height and is therefore illegal has been judged by the home plate umpire from his position behind the catcher. Particularly as the umpire cannot follow the flight of the ball as a spectator could from one side or the other of the softball diamond from this position, and also as heights are difficult to judge visually with any degree of precision, close calls are very difficult to make and often the subject of great controversy.